


Oke, Timber, On Borders.

by doubleinfinity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cabin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Winter, hideaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/doubleinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers, the chain on Loki's mouth is removed and Thor quickly rushes him to an indiscriminate, concealed cabin where Loki can hide out until Thor decides how to proceed</p>
<p>Loki wishes that Thor could remain to keep him company, the most Thor is capable of is ensuring Loki has all the necessary supplies and is even comfortable, but Thor isn't able to stay for very long at any time without causing concern. So Loki must learn to cope with minimal luxuries and the overwhelming conditions of claustrophobic isolation. One Shot, minor sexual scenes, snowy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oke, Timber, On Borders.

The car waved across the covered lines of an ancient road that had been scarcely ground beneath tires in the past, and therefore, now difficult to navigate.

It was hard to follow- not necessarily because it was weathered, but because it was steadily being covered in a snow that whipped across Thor’s dashboard and blinded him to the outside, covering twenty feet ahead of him in a vast whitewash that only let through gray, mountainous shadows. The hills were visible, and he could see skeletal trees branching high on their peaks as they stretched forth to puncture more clouds. It meant that they were close.

Confined to the back seat, Loki trailed his fingertips over the wet windowpane, drawing spirals into the frost. He blinked tiredly, for straining his eyes gave him no insight as to how close they were or what it would even appear like when they got there. He only was aware that it was a safe place- abandoned, shrouded within a Midgard forest. Asgardian justice would have a hard time following him here.

The further the car drove down the path, the closer the trees got in proximity, and the more incalculable the chaos of snowfall became.

Loki tapped his nails apprehensively, biting down on a hesitant frown.

This was the best Thor could do. It wasn’t exactly like tossing Loki into a hidden crevice of the universe, or cloaking him with magic that made his flesh imperceptible to all spectators. But storing him into a secret location, at least for the time being, was what Thor deemed as necessary, and Loki had agreed to follow his older brother’s lead. Imprisonment and stowing away were divided by thin lines, but even he didn’t want to dance his finger across the boundaries.

“A few more passes and we’re there.”

Nodding noncommittally, Loki let his head drop against the moistened glass, lolling his eyes around the repetitive landscape. It was only disrupted, resulting in an interest piqued straight up, when Loki saw the snow torn open by a triangle of wooden boards, erected from the white powder, and gold-glowing in the setting sun.

“This?”

And so the elaborate one-way silence was broken.

Thor’s eyes moved to the rear-view mirror, brows raised in non-declaratory satisfaction. Loki had barely spoken since Thor removed the magic inhibitor from his lips, and it was as if his mouth was still bound by an invisible border of resistance, refusing to disclose guilt or the lack of.

Thor curved the car around a snowbank, stopping it in a hollowed-out layer of dirt that he had to trample to get into. “The fact of which you cannot ask that about any other building exemplifies our safety in hiding here.” He jerked the vehicle to a stop, tearing the key from the ignition. The heat stopped blowing; the lights beeped off. “We are protected through isolation.”

Without pause, Thor threw the door open; cold air spilled in through the opening. Loki grabbed his arms and crossed them, turning up the bridge of his nose. The cabin looked to be thin and practical, only one-story high, covered in heavy wooden logs. He quickly jerked his door open and stumbled outside, tired feet tripping over the building rungs of snow.

The blonde male made straight for the cabin, but Loki heeded, drinking the simple architecture through his drowsy eyelashes. So this was where he would be imprisoned for the next… month? Years? A lifetime? When he swallowed, he tasted a bowl of fear that seemed to cling to his epiglottis, unable to pass through him. How many of his lifelong memories would be made within these walls?

“Loki!”

Impatient but cheerful, his brother’s voice prompted him out of his trance. As Loki moved forwards, he noticed the light around them was dimming; the snow no longer reflected a bright, puffy sky that cast shades of pure white all across the scenery. The clouds were a deep gray now, and icy raindrops were falling heavily out of their stomachs, splashing on Loki’s scalp and making microscopic craters in the snow around him.

Stumbling through the snow, Loki lifted his legs and ran to Thor, where the male was fiddling with a key beneath a clothed awning that protected him from the wetness of the sky. A used welcome mat was frazzled and worn beneath his feet, as the mailbox was bulging with plagiarized letters and bills Thor had once stuck into it.

The older had gone to great lengths to keep up the illusion of the hideout. Loki almost inquired whether there was a mannequin family seated around a table of plastic food toys inside.

But as Thor slipped the door opened and Loki caught sight of the lonely kitchen and its one, hanging bulb that Thor promptly flicked on, he realized, no, I am the pseudo-inhabitant.

Gritting his teeth, Loki followed Thor into a brief tour. There was only this floor; in front of the kitchen, separated by an island that retained most of the cooking supplies, there were three couches set up in a “u” shape, their arms touching. They seemed to collect around the small antenna-controlled tv that sat on a coffee table, gaining its reception from the sky. In New York, he had never seen such a modest looking television set.

Along the left wall, (Thor opened up each to show what was inside,) there were only three doors: the bathroom, the linen closet, and the bedroom. The latter had one large-sized bed in it, far too drafty for Loki to fill. He suspected, as Thor shut this last one and finished his self-absorbed speech, that he’d find himself sleeping on the couch more often than not.

“So…” Thor spoke, nodding sharply at his finished deed. “Lunch? I provided food when I was here three days ago. Of course, I will return with more whenever it is needed. As well as supplies.”

Loki was beginning to get agitated. There was no better option, indeed- but that was what infuriated him. There was no other way he could escape his punishment. It meant revoking his independence and shutting himself away, while Thor took the matters of his survival and comfort completely into his troll-sized palms.

Right now, they were pulling a plastic bag of green grapes from the fridge.

“Hm?” he offered, extending them to Loki.

Scowling, Loki battered the bag away, clenching his fists. “I hate grapes,” he confronted, watching as the bag tipped and sent a bushel of fruit falling to the floor, a few loose ones rolling away on the hardwood.

Thor recoiled at the act of violence, growing dark as he stuffed the bag back onto its shelf and slammed the fridge door. “Fine, Loki,” he boomed, stepping away from the kitchen. “Feed yourself, or starve to death, whatever your will may be. But you owe the freedom in this decision to me, and I encourage you not to be so lax with it.”

He walked to the doorway. “Need I remind you that your source of comfort is coming from me, every couple of weeks? And that I could utter one word to the All-Father to reap it from you? No, Loki, you ought to be grateful or at least feign so.” His reddened face softened a little as he turned the knob. “Be safe, my brother. I will return to you soon. Don’t leave these walls under any circumstance.”

And then, with a whisp of snow that had once more started falling from the atmosphere, the door closed, the engine started,and Loki stood alone in the prison that had rescued him from a cell.

-

It had been a substantial amount of time since Thor had last shown himself. Days were lonely, and he was adjusting again.

Still, Loki was beginning to question, when the snow spontaneously turned into a rugged downfall of rain and hints and thunder (though it was still cold enough to permit the flurries,) if the older was compensating in his own ways.

-

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Loki ripped open the top of a packet of cocoa powder and tipped it into his steaming cup, causing the milk and chocolate to run heterogeneously, a thickened mixture. He lifted a spoon from the placemat and blended it together so fast that clumps of the saccharine dust landed on the wooden counter top.

He was just pressing the corner of the cool mug to his lips when he heard the crunch of gravel. Then the door was thrown open.

“Loki!”

Thor’s older voice boomed through the tiny cabin. His arms were full of brown shopping bags, teeming with vegetation and the tops of cardboard boxes. “A housewarming gift!” he declared as he kicked the door behind him and placed them a little too loudly on the table. Loki’s hot chocolate spilled all-the-more.

He didn’t scowl when the splashing water burned his lips. It did not serve to turn the smile on his face dour. He couldn’t suppress it- he was grateful to not be alone.

Rising, Loki grinned. He approached his brother with a hearty hug, grabbing him by the back of his neck.

After a moment, Thor let go and mirrored the smile. “I was unaware that you would not enjoy the solitude, brother.”

With rolling eyes, Loki shrugged. “When there be only a handful of rooms at your disposal, your perspectives on isolation become much more realistic. Especially when all you have left are the damn grapes.”

Thor’s laughter was louder than usual. His movements were more defined, constructed purposefully. And throughout the day, this glow did not fade- even when he was introduced back into Loki’s daily habits, which included little more than idling around with talk substituting his usual reading.

It was growing deeply purple outside, when on the couch, he remembered to bring that up.

“And more human literature, if you can,” he added to his previous list of laundry detergent, soap, and animal crackers (there was something about them that heightened the experience of television viewing.) “I would greatly respect your powers if you could help me occupy my mind with words of mortality and tragic endeavor.” These themes were, after all, stripped from him currently.

“Alright, Loki,” Thor agreed, standing from the couch and stretching his arms above his head. Through a yawn, he spoke his own calamitous words: “I’ll get on that right away, and be back as soon as possible.”

All at once, the distraction of joy flooded out of Loki, leaving him with a hot, drained core. But there was still time to prevent this.

“Now?” he asked, trying to grapple to the idea of misunderstanding.

Thor affirmed with a nod. “Now,” he repeated, “For the All-Father is sure to question my absence if I leave my place vacant for too long. It’s too dangerous to risk long intervals away at a time. Coming at all is an uncertainty to safety, but I do so to ensure you have all you require for survival and comfort.”

Loki searched for anything- some logical argument to keep Thor with him, some plea that Thor could judge as favorable in comparison with returning. And yet, his skillful mind was not accessible to him. All he felt was anger.

He too rose to his feet. “You’re just a coward,” he snapped nastily, jerking his body at Thor. “You come here to spend as minimal time with me as possible, and then return to your outer life of women and substance.”

Thor looked as if he didn’t understand how his brother’s words had progressed in this direction, but they didn’t wait for him to catch up.

“Pleasure is where you aim your focus, when you know damn well that you could be spending them with me.” His body trembled. Yes, he’d scented the ale on his brother’s lips many times he’d visited for his brief check-in’s. “You know that I deserve to be locked away, so you allow me to suffer while you have your fun. It’s cruel, really. It’s fucking cruel.”

Sputtering, Thor tried to get his words out. “That’s not-”

“Denying it?” Loki shouted, watching the older’s skin flush with anger. “Do you? Do you not drink in the evenings still? Are you not enjoying your life while I rot?”

Thor was trapped.

“You don’t give a fuck about me.”

Suddenly, Thor stepped forward and pushed Loki onto the couch that faced the tv, practically steaming. “Like Hell I don’t,” he roared, clenching his fists belatedly. “God damn it, Loki, if doing all of this for you doesn’t prove that I care about you, then I don’t… I don’t know what will!”

Resilient, Loki leapt from the couch and pushed past Thor, turning his eyes away. “Leave. Fucking please, leave.”

He didn’t think Thor was going to. But then he heard the pounding of boots and the slamming of his door. That’s when the dread hit him its hardest. NO.

Loki ran after him, tearing through the door he knew he was forbidden to exit through. He had no other choice. Thor couldn’t be gone. He would be right outside, calming down, and they would return inside and talk gently about how poorly Loki felt, then move on. It would be made right.

But as Loki stumbled through the snow, ankles and feet freezing, no figure emerged. Thor was gone, and there was no way Loki could find him.

He dropped into the snow and let it enclose over his mouth. He would suffocate. And when he couldn’t tolerate the lack of breath, he’d freeze to death. Then Thor would return, to save him. Maybe there would only be a cell waiting for him after resuscitation, but Thor would return for him.

Loki cursed the sky.

It retaliated with rain.

Then an angry, thunderous rainstorm started to fall on him, drenching him to the core- but still Thor did not return. And after a while, Loki brokenly made his way back to the cabin.

-

He showered frequently.

Loki took solace in the sensation of scalding water pooling down his shoulders, leaving his hair hot and dripping, sluiced red, and violently cleansed of all his negative emotions.

He stepped from the tub, towel draped over the radiator below the bathroom window. As he wrapped it around his naked torso, he heard the familiar sound of stumbling in the main room, and a sharp intake of air froze him. How many showers had he taken in hopes that it would pass the time just long enough for Thor to arrive? How often had he run out of it see if the older was present, but then became sorely disappointed?

Hastily, he utilized a whirlwind to throw on his flannel pajamas and t-shirt, so he was able to open the door as fast as possible, and-

It wasn’t a trick of his hearing. Thor was standing by the living room area, feebly, almost, watching for Loki to exit the shower. His eyes lit up at the sight of his brother.

Loki gawked, perpetuating silence.

Thor began. “I… well, I reviewed what you claimed, and you’re right.” He inhaled deeply. “Your loneliness is of more value than my general boredom. So I have worked things out where I can stay overnight with you once a week, at times for entire days before or after. Do you still wish this, however?”

Blinks preceded Loki’s answer. But then he vigorously nodded.

“But the same day, the same time each of these days,” he spoke strictly. “God, it’s annoying not to know when you’re going to drop in and disrupt everything.”

-

Loki knew this fight would come one day.

In the glow of the blue tinted tv screen, Thor stretched himself out on the couch and repeated himself. “You don’t have to accommodate to me, Loki, I will sleep on the couch. It’s your bed, not mine.”

Loki gritted his teeth. “I’ve told you, it’s not mine. I rarely ever sleep on there. I prefer the couch to any other surfaces.”

“Argue all you wish, Loki,” Thor spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice, flicking Loki to the front of the couch so he could lie his head down on the end pillows. “But all in all, this cabin was purchased by me, as was each piece of furniture. So you’ll just have to respect my wishes as the user of my materials and take the better option. I’m being generous, really. I could confine you to the tabletop.”

Eyes were rolled. “But how could I even sleep, in your fine presence?” he asked superciliously, curling up against Thor’s chest. He pushed against it with purposeful force, jamming the older between the cushions. “There is television to watch,” he stated, picking up the remote and flickering the glow on their bodies.

But Thor had already closed his eyes, mouth opened like a fish.

Loki stared blankly at the television for a while, absorbing much less of it than he did of the rising-and-falling body behind him. Finally, he turned around.

“I’m very glad you’re here,” he said his comatose brother.

It surprised him when Thor instantly threw an arm at him, wrapping around his core and forcing him down onto the couch in the same position as the other. “Come.” He yawned loudly behind Loki’s ears, grasping the younger tight around the torso. “You are my woman for the night,” he joked.

-

Loki didn’t know how, but he could feel Thor’s eyes opened in the darkness behind him when he woke, the television’s automatic timer having indicated it was late enough to turn off the device. He felt the presence first, and then the hand trickling down his stomach.

The fingers felt like the scuttering of tiny butterflies, dancing slowly down his chest. Thor’s hand was beneath his shirt- but then he stopped, holding his breath.

Loki held his alike.

And with the tiniest gesture, like one performed in sleep, he curved his hand upwards and tapped Thor’s knuckle, urging it to move downwards.

Thor’s fingers began again, trickling carefully down his belly in a moment of suspense that was broken when they weaved underneath the band of Loki’s pajamas. When they finally brushed against Loki’s cock, it was rock hard, pulsing out of time with the male’s repressed breathing.

“Loki-” like the physical indication made it his fault.

“Shut up,” Loki snapped quietly, breath coming out in a gust of anger. “Please. Please, don’t speak.”

Thor whispered watchfully. “Okay.”

And so he raised his arm and circled his fingers around Loki’s cheeks, feeling the bones’ curves. He traced Loki’s lips and held his grasp there, burying his face into the back of Loki’s scalp. Breathing heavily, his palm ran back down Loki’s front and into his pants, where he grasped his brother firmly, pressing a kiss against the other’s neck.

Thor moved his hand back and forth, feeling Loki’s length slip inside his palm.

The taboo was broken anyways, so Loki spoke aloud. “I’m not one of your women,” he said through tightened teeth.

A shaking head answered him first. Then Thor responded. “I’m not interested in women, Loki. I’m interested in you.” He tightened his hold on Loki’s cock and surged it faster.

Loki strained his neck so Thor could kiss it, waves of heat circling through his stomach and hips. He rocked them with Thor’s movements, a pleasure spinning his head slowly.

He came unhurriedly and quietly, forming a soft moan to indicate Thor to move him faster. His semen spilled out into his pajamas and within Thor’s hand, making the other laugh quietly.

“Are we going to take a shower after this?” he asked quickly. Loki gave a certain nod.

“Good.”

He smeared his thumb over Loki’s forehead, making a line of semen. “Siimmbaa.”

“Oh my God, Thor,” Loki cried, elbowing the laughing male in the chest. His mortification only deepened Thor’s laughter, and Loki tried hastily to dart off the couch, but Thor grabbed him, holding him tight to his chest.

“I love you, brother,” the male spoke as he grasped a fistful of Loki’s hair in his wet hand, mingling black locks with the dripping semen. He grinned sharply. “We will make you pure again.”

-

The coffee machine whirred on the counter top, bubbling and popping. Loki reminded himself that he needed to add a new one to his list of needed utilities, for this one was growing old and inactive.

Two mugs were on the counter, for this was Thursday- Thor’s Day, and the older was known to arrive early and leave just as soon as the sun rose, so that he could get nearly a twenty-four hour cycle in with Loki. It was established now as a regular part of his routine, and though he was prone to spontaneity, in this controlled environment, Loki vigorously welcomed the regulated visits.

But Thor burst into the cabin in an unfriendly manner.

“Loki, we must go,” he announced himself hurriedly, out of breath. He jogged up and grabbed Loki by the arm, yanking him forward.

“What’s this abou-”

“They might have found your hiding place. We must go.”

Loki whipped his neck around, defensively pulling his limb back into his whole body. “Well, let me just gather some of the necessities then.”

“No,” Thor declared, pulling Loki’s wrist back out and forcing him forward. “We must move now, before it’s too late." And with that, he and Loki tore for the doorway, and out into the grass which was still nipped by frost, but only powdered in a light snow. Still, Loki was glad he had worn shoes today.

“When can we retrieve my things?” he asked.

“We can never,” Thor huffed as they ran, “It must all be destroyed. Leave it to me. I can take care of it.”

Loki almost stopped completely, but in the end, just slowed to give the cabin a yearning look. He hadn’t known that he would regard his prison fondly. Even ten minutes ago, he did not realize that he would feel attached to it.

“Then I will be destroyed with it!” he suddenly proclaimed, turning his position and running back in the direction of the house.

He didn’t get very far.

Thor’s body came propelling at him. Two beefy arms grabbed him around the waist and prevented him from moving at all. Loki struggled and yelled, but Thor refused to give him up.

“You are more important,” he spoke to the writhing male.

Thor called for his hammer, and they both were swallowed up into the sky.

And the cabin sat alone, full of Loki, in its prison in the snow.


End file.
